I Hate Everything About You
by Fullby
Summary: Peu après la perte des pouvoirs d'Ichigo, Grimmjow fait son come-back sur Terre afin de prendre sa revanche. Cependant comment réagira t-il lorsqu'il retrouvera un rouquin déprimé et sans défense, incapable de le voir ni de l'entendre ? Yaoi, GrimmIchi. No lemon !


**Yo tout le monde, c'est Fullby ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un OS GrimmIchi ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais écrire sur ce pairing, donc voilà ~**

 **Pour ceux qui attendent encore ma MidoTaka, elle arrive avant Noël, promis xD**

 **Je remercie Three Days Grace et leur génie pour m'avoir inspiré cette fic. Il y a un petit bout de chanson dedans mais CE N'EST PAS UNE SONG FIC !**

 **Aller pour une fois je vais vous donner une petite playlist, que j'ai écouté tout au long de l'écriture :**

 **\- I hate everything about you / Three Days Grace**

 **\- War of change / Thousand Foot Kruch**

 **\- I don't care / Apocalyptica**

 **Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. L'histoire se passe quelques semaines après la perte des pouvoirs d'Ichi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU.

\- Lorsqu'une guerre s'achève, il y a toujours des blessés. Physiquement oui, évidemment, mais pas que. Chacun souffre des horreurs dont il a été témoin, des pertes de proches, de l'ambiance morbide générale. La guerre n'est pas saine. Elle n'est qu'un mélange entre combat, haine, peur et mort. Et cela n'excluait en aucun cas un certain shinigami remplaçant, malgré son enchaînement de victoires. -

...

Comme chaque nuit depuis la victoire contre Aizen, Ichigo peinait à trouver son sommeil. Il se tournait, se retournait sans cesse dans ses draps ; chaque positions lui paraissant aussi inconfortables les unes que les autres.

Et comme chaque nuit depuis la perte de ses pouvoirs, il se leva, enfila un tee shirt et un jogging pris au hasard dans son placard, attrapa son téléphone, ses écouteurs et sa veste, puis sortit par la fenêtre.

La seule chose qu'il lui restait de sa courte expérience en tant que shinigami était bien sa condition physique hors pair qui lui permettait les plus dangereuses cascades sans le moindre risque.

En parlant de cascades, le roux songeait de plus en plus à en faire son métier. Il était doué et cela lui plaisait, alors pourquoi pas ? Surtout que bon nombre de personnes lui laissaient sous entendre qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, bien au contraire. Il pourrait même devenir mannequin, d'après les filles de son lycée.

Le fils Kurosaki avait toujours plus ou moins voulu reprendre la clinique familiale ; mais après tous les blessés, les morts ayant rencontré son chemin et la quantité astronomique de sang qu'il avait perdu ces derniers mois, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Il laisserait donc ça à Yuzu et Inoue, ça leur irait bien.

Enfin, tout ceci n'avait pas grande importance pour lui à l'heure qu'il était.

Alors qu'il se perdait entre ces quelques réflexions futiles, les pas d'Ichigo le menèrent d'eux même vers le cimetière. Il se dirigea par automatisme vers la pierre tombale de Masaki Kurosaki, et s'agenouilla devant. Il se recueillait quasiment toutes les nuits ici depuis la dernière bataille. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ressentait le besoin d'être proche de sa mère. Il faut dire qu'il ne la verrait plus vraiment comme avant, maintenant. Il avait appris qu'elle avait été tuée par un hollow il y a de cela quelques mois, puis lors de la guerre Aizen avait tenté de lui révéler quelque chose à son propos, mais Isshin l'en avait empêché de justesse.

Tchh, quelle plaie. Pourquoi son propre père lui faisait des cachotteries ainsi ? Le rouquin était plus ou moins conscient que c'était pour le préserver, mais quand même. Qui était réellement sa mère ? Une shinigami, une humaine, une Quincy ?

Tiens, en parlant de Quincy. Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu Ishida ces derniers temps... Et il n'avait même pas eu le courage de s'excuser correctement pour avoir tenté de le tuer et de lui avoir laminé le bras... Pathétique... Comment avait-il pu blesser son ami ?! C'était immonde.

Plusieurs images lui revinrent alors en tête de son combat contre Ulquiorra. Le souvenir de cette frayeur lui tordant l'estomac tandis qu'il avait la seconde forme de Murccielago en face de lui, prête à le déchiqueter en morceaux. Le trou dans sa poitrine, ces longues secondes d'inconscience, sa transformation en vasto lorde, la perte totale de son humanité.

Sentant qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement, Ichigo rampa jusqu'à un arbre pour s'y adosser. Il soupira longuement. Chaque fois c'était la même chose. Il repensait à ses combats jusqu'à s'en donner le vertige et venait se reposer contre ce même arbre.

Il ferma les yeux, puis laissa ses pensées dériver à nouveau vers ses derniers ennemis. Aizen, Gin, Ulquiorra... Et Grimmjow.

Grimmjow.

C'était bien ce nom qui l'avait le plus marqué durant cette bataille d'hiver.

Le rouquin n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'il avait ordonné à Inoue de le soigner alors qu'il était au bord de la mort après son premier affrontement avec Ulquiorra.

Et alors que le bleu l'avait sauvé, lui, il l'avait tué.

Enfin non, techniquement c'était Nnoitra qui avait tué Grimmjow. Mais Ichigo avait été incapable de le protéger. Protéger son ennemi, mais quelle idée aussi ! Et pourtant. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'était interposé lors de la première attaque du cinquième espada afin de le sauver à son tour. Seulement, il n'avait pas vu la deuxième venir, étant uniquement concentré sur Grimmjow tentant de se relever afin de continuer à se battre.

Et le sang gicla.

À l'heure qu'il était et avec un certain recul, Ichigo pouvait se douter de la raison qui l'avait poussé à agir de telle manière.

En réalité il n'haïssait pas le sexta, loin de là. Ce qu'il détestait c'était son côté psychopathe, cette folie l'animant constament, même à deux pas de la mort alors qu'il continuait de se battre ; ses blessures le motivant plus encore.

Le rouquin pensait ne pas comprendre cette façon d'être, mais finalement... Grimmjow lui avait appris. Il lui avait montré qu'il se voilait la face depuis le début. Comme il l'avait si bien avoué lors de leur combat, il était effectivement venu au Hueco Mundo pour se battre. À la recherche de forts adversaires, mais pas que...

Il était venu au Hueco Mundo pour se battre contre le sixième espada.

C'était le seul adversaire qui l'intéressait. Le seul adversaire avec qui il avait pris un certain plaisir à se disputer la victoire.

C'est pourquoi il avait dit au bleu qu'ils pourraient remettre ça quand il le voudrait.

Et c'est pourquoi il ne souhaitait pas la mort de Grimmjow.

Au delà du désir d'adrénaline provoqué par la puissance au combat, il y avait le désir de la proximité de l'autre. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais Ichigo ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un que lors de cet affrontement. Il y avait cette tension assez spéciale les faisant frémir d'impatience. Ces regards échangés, d'un prédateur à... Un second prédateur. Chacun étant la proie de l'autre, chacun appartenant à l'autre.

L'ancien détenteur de Zangetsu soupira à nouveau. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au sexta, cela en devenait assez gênant. Car bien qu'il ne fût pas très calé en matière de sentiments, il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais considérer l'espada comme un ami, tout simplement parce qu'il... Aimait Grimmjow, d'une certaine manière ? Même si c'était un homme ; qui plus est un hollow, et son ennemi.

Mais il était trop tard ; maintenant qu'il était mort, tout cela n'avait décidément plus aucune importance.

L'orangé était alors à mille lieues de se douter qu'il était observé...

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'un certain bleuté avait franchi le garganta en direction du monde des humains. C'était Nelliel -cette peste !- qui l'y avait jeté de force. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de retrouver Ichigo, au contraire (il mourrait d'envie de lui coller une bonne raclée), mais le simple fait de devoir se soumettre à la volonté de l'ancienne tercera lui retournait les tripes. Elle était d'ailleurs devenue très amie avec Hallibel (autoproclamée nouvelle reine du Hueco Mundo), ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires... La solidarité féminine, eh oui.

"Amitié". "Solidarité". Tout cela n'évoquait pas grand chose à Grimmjow. Elles avaient plus ou moins tenté de lui expliquer, pourtant. "Quelqu'un à qui on pense souvent", "quelqu'un avec qui on se sent bien", "quelqu'un qui te fait sourire"... MAIS, car il y a toujours un mais, ces sensations étaient également compatibles avec "l'amour". N'empêche, c'était compliqué les femmes. Et puis comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Nelliel avait insisté pour que Grimmjow lui dise à qui cela lui faisait penser, allant même jusqu'à le poursuivre dans son sommeil... (Sans commentaires, il se demandait encore comment c'était possible.) Le bleuté avait donc lâché le premier prénom lui passant par la tête, autrement dit...

Ichigo.

Les yeux de la belle espada s'étaient alors illuminés, puis elle avait couru dans tous les sens avant d'aller faire part de cette découverte à la blonde. Le sexta n'avait pas vraiment compris d'où lui venait cette joie. C'était vrai quoi, en y pensant : il rêvait souvent de la raclée qu'il collerait au rouquin, il aimait beaucoup combattre contre lui et arborait souvent un sourire carnassier en l'appercevant. Il se souvint alors de cette notion de "protection", qu'une des deux filles (il ne savait plus laquelle et s'en foutait royalement) avait évoqué. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à protéger le shinigami remplaçant, et puis quoi encore ; mais dans tous les cas il l'empêcherait de se faire tuer. Car c'était à Grimmjow de l'achever, et à personne d'autre. Stupides émotions.

Et voilà donc comment le bleu en était arrivé là. Nelliel lui avait expliqué le principal : la victoire d'Ichigo contre Aizen, sa perte de pouvoirs, son moral à zéro, tout ça tout ça. Eh oui, malgré la distance les séparant, la petite Nell veillait beaucoup sur son "Itsugo" et était très inquiète pour lui. Grimmjow la trouvait beaucoup trop sociable avec les âmes/vivants/shinigamis, cela ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Quoi qu'il en soit s'il refusait de se rendre à Karakura, l'ex tercera n'en restait pas moins plus forte que lui (ça lui faisait un mal fou de l'admettre) et lui aurait déchiqueté les membres en moins de deux. Il n'y tenait pas vraiment.

C'est ainsi qu'il débarqua au milieu de la nuit dans le parc, espérant y trouver enfin le rouquin. Il leva les yeux au ciel et contempla les étoiles quelques instants. La nuit, c'était mieux que le jour. Mais le jour, il n'y en avait jamais au Hueco Mundo. Alors au final, comment pouvait-il détester le soleil? L'espada soupira. Il avait vraiment des pensées étranges ces derniers temps. L'humanisation. Oui, oui. À son plus grand malheur !

Ainsi, sans trop y faire attention, il tomba nez à nez avec une touffe orange au pied d'un arbre. Wow. Wow. Quelle chance. Eh oui, sans pouvoirs spirituels, il était compliqué de repérer quelqu'un à distance. Et là, c'était de la pure chance. Le hasard avait bien fait les choses. Ichigo Kurosaki se tenait bien face à Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il se tenait assis dos au tronc, les jambes repliées contre son torse, sa tête resposant sur ses genoux. Il paraissait tellement faible et vulnérable que le bleu eu un gros doute. Ce n'était peut être pas la personne qu'il cherchait ?

Le concerné releva la tête, soupira, et regarda droit devant lui.

Ah non, c'était bien le shinigami remplaçant.

" Yo, Kurosaki. Ça fait un bail." Le salua le sexta avec un sourire mauvais.

Sauf que... Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils, s'accroupit devant sa proie et balaya sa main devant son visage. Aucune réaction ne vint. Ça alors ! Il était invisible au yeux du rouquin ! Nelliel s'était bien gardée de lui dire ça. Tchh, quelle plaie. Il ne pourrait même pas avoir un combat à mains nues ! Il aurait bien pu le tuer, là tout de suite, maintenant ; mais le bleu était quand même un minimum fair-play. Il voulait un combat, pas un lâche assassinat.

Perplexe, il s'assit en tailleur devant "l'aveugle" et l'observa un moment ; il ne s'était pas franchement préparé à cette situation.

Il sursauta lorsqu'Ichigo bougea afin d'attraper son téléphone et mettre ses écouteurs. Il commença par fredonner légèrement puis très vite, il murmura des paroles bien distinctes. Grimmjow se demanda d'ailleurs comment il pouvait bien comprendre cette langue qui lui paraissait étrangère.

 _Every time we lie awake (Chaque fois que nous rêvons éveillé)_

 _After every hit we take (Après chaque coup reçu)_

 _Every feeling that I get (Chaque sentiment que je ressens)_

 _But I haven't missed you yet (Mais tu ne m'as pas encore manqué)_

Le bleu ricana, cette chanson pourrait presque lui être adressée.

 _I hate everything about you (Je hais tout de toi)_

 _Why do I love you? (Pourquoi est ce que je t'aime ?)_

 _I hate everything about you (Je hais tout de toi)_

 _Why do I love you? (Pourquoi est ce que je t'aime ?)_

Ichigo choisit bien évidemment ce moment pour effleurer distraitement une cicatrice à la naissance de son épaule, le regard sombre. Cicatrice bien évidemment héritage de son dernier combat contre le sexta.

Rectification : cette chanson LUI était adressée.

Il toucha lui aussi inconsciemment sa propre marque lui traversant l'abdomen, un sentiment de malaise prenant lentement place au fond de ses entrailles.

 _Only when I stop to think about you (Seulement lorsque je m'arrête pour penser à toi)_

 _I know (Je le sais)_

 _Only when you stop to think about me (Seulement lorsque tu t'arrêtes pour penser à moi)_

 _do you know? (Le sais tu ?)_

Alors comme ça le rouquin pensait à lui ? Malheureusement ce n'était pas récip... Ah, si en fait. Merde. Rien que le fait de s'en rendre compte énerva Grimmjow.

 _I hate everything about you (Je hais tout de toi)_

 _Why do I love you? (Pourquoi est ce que je t'aime ?)_

 _You hate everything about me (Tu hais tout de moi)_

 _Why do you love me? (Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ?)_

Oh que oui, il le haïssait. Oh comme il aimerait, comme il aimerait...

Qu'il aimerait quoi , au juste ?

On avait bien dépassé le stade de la raclée là.

Est ce qu'il aimerait... Être l'ami de cet humain ?

Non, non non, c'était carrément stupide.

Alors est ce qu'il aimait Ichigo ?

 _I hate (Je hais)_

 _You hate (Tu hais)_

 _I hate (Je hais)_

 _You love me (Tu m'aimes)_

 _I hate everything about you (Je hais tout de toi)_

 _Why do I love you ? (Pourquoi est ce que je t'aime ?)_

La chanson semblait prendre fin. Le bleu s'était inconsciemment rapproché de son homologue afin d'entendre mieux ce qu'il disait. Seulement il était trop tard. Avant même de le réaliser, Ichigo s'étira et buta contre le torse du sexta. Le rouquin se figea sur place et tourna frénétiquement le regard de droite à gauche et de haut en bas.

Il tendit à nouveau le bras, tâta le corps devant lui avant de lui aggriper les épaules.

"Qui es tu ?! Demanda t-il précipitement. Rukia ? Non, tu es un homme. Renji ? Byakuya ? Non, tu as les cheveux courts. Merde, merde. Un ennemi ?!" Paniqua t-il.

Grimmjow resta de marbre, bien qu'assez perplexe devant l'attitude du shinigami. Il se demanda comment il était censé réagir, il ne pouvait pas se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre n'est ce pas ? Il allait devoir dévoiler son identité, mais comment ? Et comment justifier sa présence aussi ?

Tout cela était bien trop compliqué pour l'espada. Réfléchir, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Alors il agit.

Il intercepta le poing d'Ichigo qui se dirigeait violemment vers sa figure (même aveugle, il visait bien ce petit con !) et dirigea sa main vers sa mâchoire, là où se trouvait son fragment de masque. En espérant qu'il le reconnaisse au toucher ; sinon il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour cet idiot.

"Oh putain... Murmura Ichigo en écarquillant les yeux. C'est pas vrai. C'est impossible !"

Le bleuté répondit à cela en faisant glisser sa main le long de son torse, jusqu'à son trou au milieu du ventre.

"Bordel... Grimmjow ! Dites moi que je rêve ! Tu devrais être mort ! Putain ! C'est une blague! " Paniqua t-il en se levant précipitemment.

Le sexta lâcha le roux, dégaina son katana et inscrivit rapidement dans l'arbre d'en face "Non".

"Tu es venu me tuer, n'est ce pas ?"

Il réitera l'opération.

La surprise émergea sur le visage de l'ancien détenteur de Zangetsu. Qu'est ce qu'IL viendrait faire à Karakura, si ce n'était pas pour prendre sa revanche ?

Il attrapa précipitement son téléphone, se rendit sur une application bloc note, activa le clavier et le tendit en l'air.

"Prend. Écris. Dis moi pourquoi t'es là!"

Son vis à vis prit l'objet, l'observa bizarrement quelques secondes avant de taper sur les touches une à une.

"Pour toi."

Le coeur d'Ichigo lâcha l'espace d'un instant.

"Pardon ? C'est à dire ?"

Il retint sa respiration le temps que la réponse vienne.

"Je voulais te buter la tronche mais tu peux même pas me voir, alors oublions pour le moment"

Son coeur se serra, cette fois ci. Il resta silencieux un moment. Un ange passa, puis deux. Il finit donc par déclarer :

"Désolé. Pardon, Grimmjow. J'ai merdé. Je t'avais promis qu'on pourrait remettre ça quand tu voudrais, mais te croyant mort... J'ai baissé ma garde et hmmpmf!"

Le sexta l'avait bâillonné et plaqué contre l'arbre, si bien qu'il ne put finir sa phrase. L'ancien shinigami mordit la main s'ofrant à lui afin de se libérer de son emprise. Grimmjow pesta tout seul, appuya plus fort son corps contre celui du rouquin et brandit le téléphone rageusement :

"Putain t'es con ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

\- Je te retourne la question !

\- J'avais pas envie d'entendre tes jérémiades... C'est bien un truc d'humain ça, la désolation. Tu crois que je peux pas vivre sans toi ? Eh bien navré de te décevoir, mais ça ne change pas grand chose dans ma vie."

Nouveau silence. La dernière phrase de l'espada avait cloué sur place Ichigo. Son regard s'assombrit, il baissa la tête et souffla doucement. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour le faire réagir, le bleu improvisa :

"N'empêche Kurosaki pour un humain t'as vraiment les crocs d'un tigre !

\- Le comble pour un chat, n'est ce pas ? Grimmjow manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Je te demande pardon berry, je crois avoir mal entendu ?

\- Cha-ton. Rétorqua lentement Ichigo en pouffant, déclenchant un tic nerveux sur le visage de l'espada, bien qu'il ne puisse le constater.

\- Je vais te bouffer, berry."

La fraise en question éclata de rire avant de glisser au sol, les yeux éclatants et souriant sincèrement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il leva les yeux espérant rencontrer ceux du sexta et murmura :

"Merci, Grimmjow.

\- Hein ?

\- Merci... D'être là.

\- Je comprend pas.

\- Tu es le premier... De l'autre monde... À être venu me voir depuis la perte de mes pouvoirs. Murmura t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Tes potes shinigamis sont jamais revenus ?

\- Non...

\- Dur. Enfin, je suppose.

\- Ouai, assez. Dit Ichigo mal à l'aise. Tu sais, reprit-il avec un léger sourire, c'est dommage que je ne puisse pas entendre ta voix.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Indiqua le téléphone à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Euh, tu es où là ?!

\- Ici. Le sexta donna un "léger" coup de coude à sa droite afin de se manifester.

\- AIE ! Grimmjow, doucement ! Pesta le roux . Grimmjow ri, bien qu'il ne puisse le voir.

\- Sérieusement ?! Un aussi petit coup t'a fait aussi mal ? C'est toi le chaton dans l'histoire.

\- Mesure ta force, je suis dans un corps humain je te rappelle, tu viens au moins de me briser une côte... "

Un silence passa. Ichigo, se tenant le ventre d'une main et voyant que son vis à vis ne comptais pas répondre, il protesta :

"Tu pourrais t'excuser au moins !

\- Nan. Les hollows n'ont pas de remords, tu sais ?

\- Tu es beaucoup plus humain que tu ne le crois... Grimmjow.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Le sexta en fronça les sourcils.

\- Rien que le fait que tu sois là, à discuter avec moi malgré le fait que je n'ai plus de pouvoirs et que tu pourrais tout simplement me tuer ou t'en aller, prouve que tu as un coeur non ?

\- ... Que des conneries. Y'a bien qu'avec toi que je ferai un truc pareil. Écrivit le sexta avec une légère hésitation.

\- Pardon ? Demanda le rouquin pétrifié sur place, les yeux equarquillés.

\- Disons que si demain la même chose arrivait à un de tes potes shinigami, bon adversaire ou pas, je le descendrais sur le champ"

Ichigo sourit doucement, mais ne dit rien. Il scella ces paroles bien profondément dans son esprit, espérant ainsi ne jamais les oublier. Venant de Grimmjow, cela sonnait presque comme une déclaration ! Très vite, une idée germa chez l'ancien shinigami et son doux sourire se transforma en rictus amusé. Il pivota légèrement, et s'allongea à demi sur le bleu, sa tête reposant au creux de son cou. Ouf, il avait bien visé. Heureusement que le téléphone lui donnait une idée précise de la position de l'espada, sinon il se serait retrouvé par terre à tous les coups. Le coussin improvisé, surpris, se figea. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce genre de... De... Marque d'affection ? Quoi qu'il en soit il tapa frénétiquement sur les touches du portable (fissurant même légèrement l'écran) et le brandit juste sous le nez du rouquin. Ce dernier, n'y voyant strictement rien d'aussi près, attrapa doucement l'appareil et l'éloigna, effleurant les doigts de Grimmjow au passage. L'un comme l'autre frémirent imperceptiblement.

"Tu fais quoi là ?!

\- Je me repose. Tu m'as brisé une côte et... Oh seigneur ! Tu as fissuré mon écran !

\- Euh, désolé.

\- Ah ! Tonna le roux. Tu vois que tu sais t'excuser ! Tu es plus humain que tu ne le pense.

\- Merde. Avoua Grimmjow. Tu peux pas dormir contre l'arbre ?!

\- C'est dur. Et froid. T'es plus confortable, et puis tu me dois bien ça non ?"

Ne laissant pas au sexta le loisir de répondre, Ichigo fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et se blottit un peu plus contre le bleu. Il ferma les yeux, lui accordant ainsi sa confiance totale, et se laissa porter dans les bras de Morphée, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Grimmjow retint un moment sa respiration et n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il souffla un bon coup lorsqu'il fut certain que son (ancien ?) ennemi s'était endormi. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Kurosaki avait raison, il risquait de se transformer en homme-chaton incessamment sous peu s'il continuait d'être aussi... Gentil ? C'était ça hein, Grimmjow faisait simplement preuve de gentillesse pour la première fois de sa vie (ou de sa mort, au choix) ; du moins il tentait désespérément de s'en persuader.

Qu'était-il censé faire, là ? Le tuer ? Non ; rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était arrivé, le rouquin était toujours sans défense et en plus... Il dormait. Et lui faisait confiance. Il ne pouvait décemment pas trahir lâchement Ichigo. Alors s'en aller ? Non plus ; fuir était aussi considéré comme un acte de lâcheté. Mais que fuirait t-il au juste, s'il partait maintenant ? Les sentiments d'Ichigo ? Ses propres sentiments ? L'amitié, l'amour, la compassion, l'humanisation ?

Le bleu claqua de la langue avec agacement. C'était vraiment trop compliqué, les sentiments. Et surtout, cela le faisait plus chier qu'autre chose. À quoi bon réfléchir ? Agir à l'instinct était tellement plus simple. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Il écouta son instinct.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à s'assoupir en serrant ce corps finement musclé dans ses bras.

Foutu instinct !

Grimmjow ouvrit lentement les yeux, et baissa le regard. Ichigo dormait toujours paisiblement dans ses bras, aggripant fermement sa veste blanche. Cependant, un détail inattendu l'interpella. Au milieu du torse du roux se tenait l'embout d'une chaîne métallique, le reliant ainsi à un autre corps un peu plus loin. Le corps d'Ichigo. Oh ! Cela voulait dire qu'il était une âme, à présent il pourrait au moins le voir et l'entendre. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne l'avait pas tué en dormant quand même ?! Le sexta paniqua légèrement et décida de réveiller l'endormi.

"Hey, Kurosaki. Dit-il en secouant l'épaule du rouquin.

\- Hmmm... Gémit l'ancien Shinigami en se serrant plus fort contre lui.

\- Kurosaki ! Cria presque Grimmjow.

\- ...

\- Oh, la belle au bois dormant ! Réveille toi, on a un problème !"

À l'entente du surnom improvisé, Ichigo ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa au quart de tour avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis.

"Mais... Mais... Grimmjow ! Je peux te voir ! Putain, c'est génial !" S'exclama t-il.

En guise de réponse le sexta pointa son torse. Ichigo baissa le regard. "Oh bordel..." Murmura t-il en pâlissant. Il se leva et remonta précipitement la chaîne, avant de se trouver face à son corps. Il sourit, fit demi-tour, et retourna près de l'arrancar.

"Que... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu vas pas chercher ton corps ? Demanda t-il, perplexe.

\- Non. Ma chaîne est intacte, ce qui signifie que je suis simplement sorti de mon corps.

\- ?

\- Je ne suis pas mort ; c'est comme si j'étais dans le coma, si tu préféres.

\- Ah... Mais comment c'est arrivé?

\- Je ne sais pas... On s'en fout non ? Profitons un peu avant que je ne sois obligé de retourner dans mon corps d'humain et qu'on ne puisse plus se voir !

\- Parle pour toi Kurosaki, moi je peux te voir depuis début. Clama le bleu avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, Grimmjow ! S'exclama le roux en tapant dans sa main comme s'il avait eu l'idée du siècle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un combat à mains nues, ça te dit ? Proposa t-il le regard joueur.

\- Tu me le diras pas deux fois !" Rétorqua l'autre avec un sourire carnassier.

L'espada, qui était toujours à même le sol, se leva et posa doucement Pantera au pied de l'arbre. Au signal du roux, il frappa le premier, tentant de décrocher un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Ichigo. Ce dernier intercepta le coup et envoya un pied dans la tête du bleu, qui esquiva sans mal en se baissant. Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre afin de jauger l'adversaire avant de réitérer l'opération. S'en suivit d'un enchaînement de coups sans fin, certains atteigant leur cible et d'autres non, toujours dans un rapport égal de forces. Alors que l'ancien shinigami fit apparaître une ouverture, Grimmjow frappa en plein dans l'abdomen de son adversaire. Enfin... Il aurait dû frapper. Il arrêta son poing à quelques centimètres seulement de la base de la chaîne métallique. Surpris par son geste, le rouquin murmura, d'un ton presque suppliant :

"Grimmjow... Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

\- Si je brise ta chaîne, tu meurs non ?

\- Ouai... Souffla t-il. Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Tu ne voulais pas me tuer, avant ?

\- Plus maintenant.

\- Tu sais... Tu n'es pas obligé de te retenir... Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu me tues... Je n'ai plus grand chose à perdre de toutes façons.

\- Écoute moi, Kurosaki. Dit-il en l'aggripant par le col. D'un, je ne me retiens pas et de deux, arrête de dire des conneries ! Où est passée ta volonté de vivre ?!

\- Elle s'est barrée en même temps que mes pouvoirs... Ricana t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Mais pourquoi tu voudrais mourir ?! Ça n'a aucun sens ! S'énerva le sexta en le lâchant.

\- Je ne sais pas... Pour le moment j'ai juste envie de rester avec toi.

\- Kurosaki. Dit Grimmjow en posant ses mains sur les épaules du rouquin, le regard sérieux. Je suis pas doué avec les mots, les émotions et tout le tralala des humains tu sais. Je comprend pas où tu veux en venir."

Ichigo sourit, pensant que c'était le moment de se laisser aller -il n'avait rien à perdre, et même tout à gagner après tout !- , et effleura la joue non masquée de l'espada du bout des doigts, en passant l'autre main dans sa douce tignasse bleu ciel. Il approcha son visage à quelque centimètres de celui de son vis à vis et chuchota contre ses lèvres :

"Là où je veux en venir ? Juste... Là."

Avant de l'embrasser tendrement mais sûrement. Grimmjow resta cloué sur place, ne sachant que faire. Il eut un déclic lorsqu'Ichigo se retira. Il voulait qu'il continue ! C'était plutôt agréable comme sensation. Le bleu prit donc les devants le plaqua avec force contre le sol, surprenant son partenaire. Une lueur de désir naissant dans leurs prunelles, ils se jettèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser à nouveau, beaucoup moins chastement cette fois. Le sexta mordilla la lèvre inférieure du rouquin afin qu'il lui laisse l'accès à sa langue. Accès qui fut accordé immédiatement. Un autre type de combat, nouveauté pour l'un comme pour l'autre prit place. Une course à la dominance, chacun refusant de céder sous le plaisir que lui procurait l'autre. Un véritable balai endiablé. Ichigo se serra un peu plus contre le corps de l'espada, cherchant à approfondir toujours plus le contact. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle. Il aggripa les cheveux du bleu et rejeta la tête en arrière tandis que ce dernier descendait dans son cou, embrassant, mordillant, suçotant la moindre parcelle de peau à sa portée ; le rouquin laissant échapper quelques soupirs d'extase. Lorsque Grimmjow s'arrêta enfin, il remonta à hauteur du visage de son partenaire et chuchota à son oreille :

"Kurosaki... Je...

\- Grimmjow. Le coupa t-il. Appelle moi Ichigo, s'il te plaît.

\- Comme tu voudras... Chaton. Répliqua l'autre avec une lueur de défi dansant dans ses prunelles."

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

...

Un peu plus loin, un véritable chat couleur ébène sauta du haut d'un arbre et se réceptionna souplement sur la pelouse du parc. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux futurs amants, fit demi-tour et sembla murmurer :

"Hah ! Tu m'en dois une Ichigo ! Je reviendrai un peu plus souvent te sortir de ton corps, hehe."

Mais non voyons... Les chats, ça ne parle pas ? ;)

* * *

 **The eeeeeend _ Vous avez le droit de me frapper pour la nullité de la chose si vous voulez xD**

 **Oui, je pars du principe que Grimmjow était Américain dans sa vie humaine et que par conséquent il comprend l'anglais xD**

 **Une tite review please ? :3**

 **À bientôt j'espère,**

 **Fullby** **:p**


End file.
